An apparatus which generates force to drive an object in a specific direction may be utilized in various fields. Specifically, in order to levitate an object such as a rocket, very large momentum is required at an initial stage and thus high cost is consumed in order to generate the large momentum.
As an apparatus of generating the momentum according to the related art, there is an apparatus of obtaining momentum by burning chemical fuel. However, such an apparatus has a limitation in that a large amount of chemical fuels is consumed and a specific environment for combustion needs to be built. Further, a general method which generates momentum using an elastic body may also be considered, but the method has a disadvantage in that the elastic body has a limited life span and the elastic body needs to be reset for every use.
As disclosed in the following Patent Documents, in the related art, there are devices which levitate an object using a permanent magnet or a superconductor. However since the devices are developed to continuously levitate the object, the devices have limitation in that the devices are not used to apply the momentum to move the object.